Cross-Reference to Related Application
Reference is made to Figueras, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 759,527, filed Jan. 14, 1977, entitled "Element For Analysis of Liquids". Certain of the multilayer analytical elements disclosed in the aforementioned Figueras application (such as that illustrated in FIG. 5 of the Figueras application) represent specific embodiments of the present invention.